conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Archer/Assassin
NOTE: This page needs to be updated by someone and has not been updated in awhile. While most of this information is still relevant, some things such as recommended builds, pros & cons, etc may be outdated. Archer Skills Assassin Skills Notice Archer/Assassin builds are more complicated and open than most other builds for Chi and Jiang. Neither have enough damage to solo kill anyone. They can deal a lot of damage over time and they have a lot of stun, but their burst isn't enough to solo kill any high tier opponent. Archers/Assassins aren't the best for PvE, but they are quite good; due to their range are able to do so without burning through as many potions as a mele class would. Recommended Attribute Points * Agility - 120 * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. Recommended Builds Enhancement Build * Water-Warrior-Archer (aka Defensive/Farming Build) This gives you the skills Accuracy, Magic Shield, Reflect, and Stigma as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ (PvP) Chi recommended for non-kings all stages: Break/Max~HP/Pattack/Immunity Jiang Hu for non-kings recommendation in order: Break/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP For kings/PvE players you switch the Break for Pstrike in Chi. For stage one Jiang it's recommended to go Antibreak or Mdefense ''as a king since no ''Pstrike is available and then Pstrike ''for the other two slots. For PVE players you should keep the ''Break ''stage one and then ''+Final Pattack in the other two slots. Rated five stars because it's a solid build and you have more survivability and a bit more damage than you would with other builds. Point Build * Ninja-Water-Archer (aka Points and damage) This gives you the skills Accuracy, Magic Shield, Stigma, and Toxic Fog as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ Chi recommended for all stages: Final Pattack/Max~HP/Pattack/Immunity Jiang Hu Recommendation in order: Break/Imm/Patt/FPatt/HP/Imm/Patt/FPatt/HP Rated five stars because either way no matter what build as stated you won't be killing high level players. I wouldn't even say you need the ninja in the path and could just go the same as the enhancement build while running this chi. At higher levels max tier assassins can have near 80k hp (if you use knifes over bow) so you could run Pstrike in place of immunity in your chi and -Final pattack in your jiang as long as you have a few STGS. I wouldn't recommend this but again, it's a possibility which some players claim to do well with. All other build paths can be found here. Pros and Cons Pros * Good for auto hunting. * Good for boss farming. * Great for GW & CTF at taking down the poles fast since the pole. * Good class to win with points in the arena, awesome at kiting. * Overall good semi-support & farming class. * One of the best HP in the game. (If you use knives) * Super Annoying With a Bow. Cons * Weak for killing unless the player has a spear in alt gear and does the Stun + Mele Combo. * Not really wanted by most teams for arena matches. * Damage is pretty subpar after they run out of stamina and they have no way to regain it.